


Bedtime stories on Utgard

by Keenir



Series: Ullr's edda [2]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...for Vanir, Children's Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the tales which Sif told the infant Ullr while they lived on Utgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime stories on Utgard

**The World Tree**

Sif paused in her whittling, seeing that Ullr had awoken quietly and was now watching her carving from a branch. "This is wood," she said, tapping it with the metal of her blade. "It comes from plants we call trees, the grandest and oftentimes most formidable of all plants. Every world has one tree which is greater than all the others on that world. Every Realm has one tree which is greater than all others of all the worlds in that Realm. And the cosmos has one tree which is greatest of all."

Ullr listened, wide eyes blinking.

"Your father and your uncle, they and their kin all call it _Yggdrasil_ ," Sif said. "I and my kin, we call it _Irminsul_. Without it, the universe would fall in upon itself. Irminsul has grown for all of history, and will never stop so long as it yet lives. Would you like to see it?" she asked Ullr, tickling his chin.

He grabbed at her hand with both of his, and looked up at her with those eyes of his. "Vvvvvv," was as close to a word as he said.

"Let us have that for a yes today, then," Sif said, picking him up, holding him close as she wrapped a shawl around the two of them before ducking outside, the flap closing behind them. "Up there," she said, the two of them looking up into the crystal clear post-blizzard sky. "There he is, grand Irminsul," she told her son. "Shall I tell you a tale about him?"

Ullr went "Vvvvv" again, grinning with toothbuds visible against his gums.

"Irminsul had a dear friend, a lover some said, by the name of Lauhi. Lauhi was powerless against the depredations of the sun and the moon were making against stalwart Irminsul who harmed none. When the sun touched him, his bark skin caught fire. When the moon touched him, his bark skin froze over.

"Invoking the ancient name of Logi, Lauhi gave birth to two great wolves - Freki and Hati. One wolf to pursue the sun across the sky. One wolf to pursue the moon across the sky. Sun and moon foreverafter too busy to threaten or harm Irminsul.

"Unable to find on any of his worlds the words strong enough to convey his thanks, Irminsul drew Lauhi in to a hug, an embrace and in that way conferred eternity upon Lauhi."

Gazing tenderly upon her son as he sleeps, Sif whispers, "Are you a wolf, my son?"

* * *

**Where men come from**

Ullr was working out his teething frustrations on a thing Sif had given him for the purpose. _But I know well how the mind needs its own distraction from pain,_ she knew; she could see he was tired, but the pain of erupting teeth was keeping him awake. "One day, Ullr my son, you will meet members of the mortal race we call humans. Not all are as meet and good as the men and women of the Einherjar, but many try." _Or they did, when last I was there._ "This is how they came to be:

"Ymir was the wisest of all Giants, and thus was afforded a home at the confluence of the two mightiest Rivers in the cosmos, one flowing from Niflheim and one flowing from Muspelheim," Sif said, "and Ymir's status as wisest and sagest remained so to the day when two young men came to challenge him. These challengers were Gandalf of the Dwarves, and Odin of the Aesir who had not yet hung himself. Befitting a noble host, Ymir provided safe food and drink for his challengers, as they were his guests as well; his daughters sang, while his sons were thrall servants for these guests. Ymir answered their questions with ease, and in turn asked questions of Gandalf and Odin. Around and around, the turn-taking continued over the course of many days, constantly growing thornier and trickier questions.

"Once more, it was Odin's turn. What was Odin's question? It was not only impossible to answer, no mind but his, Ymir's, and Gandalf's could ever remember it. And great wise Ymir did think and struggle to find an answer for Odin's question. And as he wracked his mighty mind for an answer, beads of sweat arose on his brow. His sweat formed itself as it uncurled, becoming the first of a new race; as they took their first toddling steps, Ymir bowed his head in defeat.

"And even in defeat, he was great. For no sooner had Ymir pronounced that Odin had the greater mind, then Odin announced that Ymir was the superior creator, and placed the newborn race - humans - into the Middle Enclosure which Aesir call Midgard." _Your father always liked to hear me tell this one, Ullr. Though I suspect it was as much to do with how I told it, as to do with his father your grandfather not being the utter best at all things._ "Mankind sweats, for that is their nature, to work and labor, their backs bent and curled, to sweat themselves in unconscious emulation of the deed of Ymir, now deceased."

Ullr looked like he was struggling to stay awake, to keep his heavy eyelids open for just a little bit longer.

"Another story tomorrow, I give you my word," Sif said.

* * *

**Jord, mother of Thor**

"Your father is Loki, brother of Thor. Your father is Loki, brother of Meili," Sif informed Ullr. Though she had been mildly curious to hear Loki's and Thor's explanation of how they could both be so near in age, with Meili only mildly distant from them in age, being the youngest, Sif had grown up on a particular account of how it had unfolded...

"Once, before the War between Jotunheim and Asgard, and after the War between Vanaheim and Asgard, the Allfather Odin had a Queen by the name of Jord. She was taller and stronger than the Allfather. She led men into battle as often as did Odin himself. At the dawn of Asgard's war with Jotunheim, Jord was placed in command of all forces in Midgard, whom Odin visited as the needs of the War dictated. Jord grew heavy, full of child, but no less nimble on the battlefield, no less capable in the tactical tents.

"The War was a long one, as any of its survivors will agree.

"A month following the end of the War, Jord called upon your uncle Heimdall for transport. Once in Asgard, she entered Gladsheim and stood before the thrones, seeing Frigga seated where Jord herself had once sat. 'Allfather dear,' said Jord, 'this is your son,' and she then saw that Frigga - pregnant Frigga - held a baby boy in swaddling cloth. Making no face, showing no disrespect beyond her naming of her son, Jord then said 'His name is Thor, in honor of the mighty Asathor of bygone times.' And Odin said it was a fine name, and offered her a place in Gladsheim.

"Jord refused as politely as one can do to a man who is your lord and was your greatest love. She gave Thor to Odin, and retired to a corner of a world - none have been permitted to search for her, by Odin's decree. None know which corner, nor which world. Many hope Jord will come again to Asgard."

Ullr looked at Sif and smiled.

"Still not tired?" Sif asked him.


End file.
